


【艾利/授翻】Rivers of the Seasons四季之河

by TINOJM17



Series: [翻译]Mystery Story：Monthly Ereri One-Shots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Summary: “很久很久以前，有一位冬王。他掌管着冬峰。他的指尖一碰，所有东西都会变为坚冰。从此他过着不幸的生活，该死！”利威尔咒骂着将书撕了个粉碎。冰霜立刻爬满了书页，直到剩下的书也被全部冻住。利威尔将头倚在冰封的桌面上，祈祷着幸福能够降临。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: [翻译]Mystery Story：Monthly Ereri One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916038
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【艾利/授翻】Rivers of the Seasons四季之河

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zerozaki_Zen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/gifts).
  * A translation of [Rivers of the Seasons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627999) by [zerozaki_Zen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen). 



> 作者Note：每个月我都会发布一份民意调查（详情见我的汤不热）。基本上就是一个怪诞故事的调查，你可以投票给你想看的艾利AU。所有的故事都会是一发完（5k-10k）这是六月的故事！  
> 特别鸣谢：  
> IceFlower680  
> Tiffany Brown  
> Rosie Morris  
> MakotoAckermann  
> John W Ballantyne  
> Dani Li  
> 感谢你们！

“很久很久以前，

有一位冬王。

他掌管着冬峰。

他的指尖一碰，所有东西都会变为坚冰。

从此他过着不幸的生活，

该死！”

利威尔咒骂着将书撕了个粉碎。冰霜立刻爬满了书页，直到剩下的书也被全部冻住。

利威尔将头倚在冰封的桌面上，祈祷着幸福能够降临。

他是冬峰“冷酷无情”的王，但那只是其他人一厢情愿的想法。利威尔并没有那么残暴，尽管他的确是个反社会和冷面冷心的人（字面意思）。但他仍然会感觉到孤独和悲伤。

“去他妈的从此过上幸福的生活！我自己能过得好。”利威尔赌咒说道，他低沉的声音在空荡无人的城堡中回响着，这倒是提醒了人们他的处境。孤独缓缓溢回他的心头。

这位王叹了口气，靠回椅子上。他成为国王已经十五年了。他的舅舅试图为安排其他爵位，但都以利威尔“操你妈”的态度而告终，最后他只得耸耸肩将王冠递给了他。

不幸的是，这里不比其他王国。冬峰城堡没有女仆或者任何东西。只有国王和他冰封的领地。这些并非利威尔能够控制，因为除了他的臣民，无人能在这样的气候条件下生活。他们都很保守，利威尔也不例外。内向是冬国人的天性，他们享受孤独。与世隔绝。然而，已经过了十五年了。

冰霜之王走上阳台，俯览着自己的土地和邻国。春野总是浪恬波静，秋风总是汲汲忙忙，而夏园总是笙歌鼎沸。

利威尔叹了口气，他总是不禁去留意夏园。这个王国总能激起他的好奇心。那里充满欢声笑语，他忍不住好奇那里在举行些什么活动。黑发男人一直很好奇夏天到底是什么感觉，他可以肯定那一定是暖洋洋的，但他从未体验过。他回头望着空荡荡的城堡，意识到无论如何自己都该去拜访这个王国。

毕竟，他们之间并没有达成任何不能靠近彼此领土的协议。

利威尔兴冲冲地回到自己的房间。他穿上自己的魔鞋，手套和斗篷，打心底里感谢那个自称韩吉的女巫给他的这些装备。这些衣物能够封印他的魔力，让他轻松地出入其他王国。这是他第一次穿它们。有了这些装备，黑发男人安心了不少，他可以随便触握东西，四处走动，也不用担心会把自己碰到的一切冻成冰了。

最后，在关上城堡的门之前，他揣上了一把匕首。

***

“艾伦！停下！太危险了！”

“让我一个人待会儿，阿尔敏！我只是想要冷静一下！”

“那也不该去冬峰啊！”

艾伦边爬上山边翻了个白眼。嗯，夏园真的是太热了，春野又太安静了，也许他靴子下的一根小树枝的咔嚓声都会给他带来麻烦，秋风实在是聒噪。冬峰是最好的选择。

“艾伦，你会死在这里的！”他那值得信赖的仆人在山脚下喊道。他的四肢在寒风中瑟瑟发抖。

艾伦眼见着身边的积雪融化，咯咯地笑了起来。他的力量还不足以影响到周边的环境，但他的体温能够帮他在旅途中生存下来。而他的仆人不得不远离冬国的领地，因为他的体温不能防止自己被冻僵。

而与他的仆人不同，艾伦能够抵御严寒，也不会被冻僵。他毕竟是国王。

艾伦只是想在一堆庆典中停下休息一阵儿。他很高兴自己的国民享受过节的快乐，但是……感觉好像少了些什么。他需要理一理思路。但是众人却紧随其后，不断追问，直到他再也无法忍受，他就逃跑了。他需要点时间来弄清他的生命中到底少了些什么。

当艾伦来到冬地的中部时，他从未感觉到如此轻松过。他再也不用听阿尔敏和锣鼓喧天的声音了。冰凉的微风轻拂着他的皮肤，柔软的积雪踩在脚下，细密无声，他能感受到的就是……宁静。极其美好的宁静。

艾伦继续走着，欣赏着他从未见过的美景。光秃秃的树枝上优雅地挂着冰晶，可爱的冬季动物隐身在雪地中。

他继续走着，直到看见一口结实的冰池，但吸引他的是那个在冰面上优雅滑行的人。他乌黑的短发随风飘动着，披风完美地配合着他的动作。冰上舞者只转了几个圈就发现了他，便停下脚步，瞪大眼看着这个秘密观众。

真的被刚才短暂的表演惊艳到的艾伦不禁鼓起掌来，并走近这个舞者向他致意。

既然舞者停下了动作，夏王就更能专注于黑发男人的外貌了。肌肤雪白，衬着冬季风暴的深蓝眼睛，还有他娇小可爱的身高。真是美丽的造物。

“你真的好厉害！”艾伦喊道。“我从没见过这么优雅的冰上舞者！”

舞者畏缩地后退了一步，他的面颊布满了蓝色的斑点，这让艾伦有些担心。

“你还好吗——哇！”他的脚踏上冰池时一下滑了一跤。他没想到自己会像蜗牛一样滑行了一段出去。艾伦跪倒在地，双手支撑着自己，抬头看向舞者。那人定定地站在那俯视着他，好像夏王是什么奇怪的东西。

艾伦试图再次站起身，但他脚下的冰面裂开了。夏王一时间惊慌失措，他清清楚楚地看见了底下冰冷的海水。他过高的体温一定是厚厚的冰层裂开的原因。

裂缝逐渐消失了，整块冰层被修复如初。当舞者走近艾伦的时候，他能感受到他身上淌出的致命寒气。

“夏国人来这里做什么？”舞者问道。

艾伦抬头看着他，脸上挂着歉意的笑。“很抱歉我擅自闯入了你们国王的领土。”

“呸！他妈的根本没有哪条法令说禁止踏入他人的领土。”

“我知道！所以……啊……”艾伦低头看了看冰面，由于对方散发出的致命寒气，他能感觉到自己的体温正在下降。

“来。”

艾伦对着那只向他伸出的戴着手套的手眨了眨眼。

“我可以轻易地用我的力量把你冻住，但如果我现在减弱魔法你又会把冰层弄碎的。”黑发男人解释道，他的眼睛随意地瞟着四周，就是不与艾伦对视。

“好吧。”艾伦握住他的手。尽管戴着手套，他还是能感受到寒气从手套中渗了出来。

在冰上绊了几下之后，他们终于走出了池子。

“谢谢。”艾伦朝黑发男人一笑。他搓着冻僵的手，因为黑发男人的力量减弱了，他的身体立刻又散发出了热量。

“别客气。”他低声说。

“我还不知道冬峰也有国民住呢。”

“呃……我们喜欢独居。”

黑发男人准备走开了，但艾伦不会轻易放过他。他想知道更多关于他的事，和他在一起艾伦有种说不出来的感觉。

“我明白了。不管怎么说，这地方可真美！”艾伦一边追上男人脚步，一边喊道。

“谢谢。”男人清了清嗓子，低声回答。“我很好奇为什么你在踏入这片土地的那一刻没被冻住。”

“呃，我不是普通的夏国人。我的体温比一般人高很多。”

“那难怪呢。”

“你要到哪儿去？”

“去……去夏园。”黑发男人有些羞怯地答道。

“为什么啊？”艾伦之所以这么问，是因为现在的庆典让整个夏园嘈杂不堪。

“就是去看看。”

“好吧，如果你不想参加节日庆典的话，我倒是可以带你去个安静的好地方。”艾伦提议。

男人停了下来。艾伦可以看出他在考虑。

“而且为了你的安全，我不认为我的臣民——我是说！大家会对你表示欢迎。呃，这也是我第一次见到冬国人，再说了……”

“我知道了。”黑发男人坚定地说道。艾伦注意到他比一般人更加久经世故的感觉，也许冬国人都是这样吧。“你给我指一下路吧，我这就出发。”

“好吧，走这边。”

艾伦避开那条他的仆人可能正在候着的小路，指向了南边。那里离市中心很远，一路上动物也很少出没。这条路很静谧，但也不足以避开庆典的喧闹。

他们已经身处王国的边界。这条河是划分国土的界线。艾伦站的位置，雪花只落在了冬峰的这一侧，而炽热则留给了夏园的这一边。

艾伦越过边界，熟练地在岩石上跳跃着。这条河是王国之间的分界线。一般来说，会建一座桥，但两个王国都未有所行动，甚至没有造访其他国家的兴趣。也许艾伦是第一人。

艾伦成功地到了另一边，但他肌肤雪白的同伴并没有这么做。夏王回头望向他，黑发男人谨慎地看着岩石。

“嘿，没事的。”艾伦鼓励他。

男人抬头看了看他，目光又回到石头上。当他终于踏上第一块石头时，岩石表面立刻被冰霜覆盖了。由于水流湍急，岩石湿滑，踩上去危险万分。今天的水流很急，一个失误就可能丧命。

“我做不到，这太蠢了。”

在黑发男人转身离去之前，艾伦跳回到了岩石上。他先把脚踩向了被霜冻包裹的岩石，冰霜瞬间融化了，可以安全地站立了。“嘿，等等。我来帮你。”

“听着，夏国的小子，也许事情本来就不该是这样。冬国人就该留在冬峰，大家都该这样。”

“嗯，技术上来说，如果有一座桥，事情就容易多了。”艾伦耸耸肩，想着也许自己应该率先提出这个项目，但他还需要冬峰的统治者来批准两块领地的相接。

“一座桥……”黑发男人应声说。“那得建多久啊？”

“呃……挺快的？”艾伦微笑着伸出手来。“现在，我可以带你过去。”

“豁，那可有点太快了，伙计。”利威尔推开他的手。

“你到底想不想看看夏园什么样了？”

“真像鹿的眼睛。”

“鹿的眼睛？”艾伦眨了眨眼。

“—我完全可以应付这个，但是因为河水流速太快了，无法形成冰。”黑发男人瞥了一眼他所站之处四周蔓延的冻霜。“我接受你的提议。”

“太好了！”艾伦轻轻地抱起黑发男人，他没料到冬国人体重这么轻。这使他更加好奇了。

“你们都吃些什么啊？你们有什么特色美食吗？”

“嗯，我们有冰淇淋。”男人回答，他用胳膊圈住对方的脖子。

“冰淇淋是什么？”艾伦一边问一边小心地在石头间跳来跳去。

“又甜又冰，非常好吃。你还可以在里面加些浆果和香草。”

“我很想吃。”艾伦从最后一块岩石上跳了下来，温柔地将男人放在夏园的土地上。“欢迎来到夏园。”艾伦张开双臂做欢迎状。

“你们这些家伙可真喜欢在别人面前热身。”黑发男人咯咯地笑出声来，但随即又皱起了眉，低头盯着自己的脚。

艾伦顺着他的目光看去，发现地上已经开始结霜了。

“也许我该回去了——”

“不！你看！”艾伦坐近了他，冰霜立刻开始融化。“如果我们保持这样直到你逛完夏园，就不会有事了。”

“我觉得……”

“奥对，我叫艾伦。”

“呃，我叫利威尔。”

“很高兴认识你，利威尔。那么，你们还有什么别的好吃的？”

“唔……我们有冰淇淋蛋糕。”利威尔回答，蓝灰色的眼睛四处扫着，一时间被缤纷花树的艳泽给淹没而不知所措。

“说是蛋糕但其实是冰淇淋？”艾伦喊道。“不是吧！”

“是真的。”他们继续沿着小路慢慢走着。艾伦调整了自己的步调以配合男人的速度。一时想到了独寂的霜花飘零大地的模样。

“太棒了。”艾伦惊喜地将眼神定在满是蓝莓的灌木丛上。他迅速地摘了一些果子，然后走过来。“我们能把这些放到冰淇淋里吗？”

“可以，只要是浆果都行，那个是蓝莓吗？”利威尔倾身查看道。

“对，这里有一些。”艾伦将果子递给利威尔，看着他将它含入嘴里。顿时，口腔中迸射出的香甜使他眼睛一亮。艾伦笑了，“好吃吗？”

“超好吃！”利威尔嘟囔着。“用这个做冰淇淋堪称完美。”

“我也这么觉得。”艾伦点点头。

空中回荡着一连串的叽叽喳喳，还有翅膀的拍打声。一群活泼鲜丽的鸟儿落在了树上，一齐像音乐家一般大展歌喉。

利威尔惊奇地盯着这些鸟。

很显然他没见过这么多艳丽的鸟。冬峰的所有生物都是雪白的，无论羽毛还是皮毛，因为有利于在雪地里进行伪装。

“真漂亮，不是吗？”艾伦说着看向黑发男人。

“嗯。”夏的高温使利威尔脱下了斗篷，将它搭在手臂上。

见男人脱下斗篷，艾伦瞪大了眼。他直愣愣地盯着利威尔雪白的肌肤，轮廓分明的下巴，粉嫩纤薄的嘴唇，乌黑柔滑的发和他的眼。他的瞳色就像是冬夜，但只消仔细观察，就能看出他的虹膜中有一抹蓝。

利威尔被尖声的鸟叫吓得不轻，这才把艾伦拉回现实，因无耻地盯着冬国人而踢了自己一下。

“妈呀，他们太吵了。”利威尔气呼呼地说。

“是啊，来吧，就快到了。”艾伦领着路。他为自己造了一个秘密基地来享受自然的的静谧。

然而，一群蓝猴子在附近的森林活动，打破了这份宁静。但现在，艾伦确信这里没猴子出没。

他把挂在外面的藤蔓拨开，让利威尔先行。

“等等，”利威尔怀疑地看着这条黑暗的的小路。“我怎么知道这不是陷阱？”

“嗯，你有随时能把我冰冻的能力。”艾伦安慰道。他特意将入口设计成这样，就是为了让他人害怕而不敢进入。

“那好吧。”利威尔摇摇头，走了进去。

黑暗是由紫色植物造成的，它们的叶子很宽，挡住了阳光。但除了紫色的植物，利威尔还嗅到了花香。

他不断朝前走着，直到看见了光，顺着光他走进了一个美丽的花园。竹子整齐地排列在外，使这个地方十分隐蔽，一旁还有一个小瀑布，伴随着轻微的流水声穿过了花园。一座制作精美的木桥连接着花园的入口。

利威尔穿过桥，用带着手套的手摸索着刻花。冰霜立刻爬了上来，但一只黝黑的手轻轻拍了拍，就融化了它们。

“抱歉。”利威尔低声说着，调整了一下手套。如果他没戴手套，可能会把这里的一切都冻成冰。

“没事，只是结霜了而已。来吧，咱们可以坐在这。”艾伦指向石桌和休息区。

“我不能。”利威尔看着那块平坦的石头，尽管它很干净。这是他第一次踏入夏园的领地时发现的，只要温度合适，细菌就能存活，现在它们到处都是。利威尔在冬峰没有这样的烦恼，因为细菌无法在那里存活。

再说了，如果他真的坐下来，那么岩石很可能冻成冰。他依然不确定韩吉的封印魔法能控制住多少力量，他踏过的地方仍然会结霜，他不确定坐在岩石上是否会更糟。

“呃。”艾伦思索着眼下的情况。他无法将这些石头并排，因为它们专门是一人坐的。

“啊！”艾伦一拍桌。“我们可以一起坐这啊，这样我们坐下的时候就不会结霜了，对吧？”

“呃，”利威尔看着桌子，它看起来很干净。“好吧。”他点点头，抬起身子，坐在了桌边。

顷刻间，一层厚厚的霜布满了石桌的表面，但当艾伦坐在他身旁时，霜立刻融化了。

没有了霜冻的烦恼，利威尔晃荡着两条腿，默不作声地欣赏起花园来。这个地方的鸟类的羽毛都十分鲜艳，但叫声不比之前那些鸟那么响亮。凉爽的风微微刮过，树叶沙沙作响，它们和着声响唱着歌。夏园的确美不胜收，有各种鲜亮活泼的动物。

艾伦静静地看着黑发男人。他从未想过有个人陪能这么放松。偶尔能说说话是挺好，但是简单的沉默和享受彼此的陪伴会更好。

艾伦闭上眼，吸了口新鲜空气。平复了一下心情，使身体放松。夏国人很少进行冥想，如果国王亲自进行冥想，那倒会成为一件丑闻，因为这与夏天的本性背道而驰。艾伦在春野向一个春国人学习过冥想，他的名字叫马可。马可会到河边去，坐在那儿，深呼吸，倾听大自然的声音。不幸的是，马可搬到了一个更不错的地方，因为夏园的庆典有点太吵了。

艾伦吸了口气，享受着散发自同伴的寒气。他喜欢和利威尔待在一起，享受着黑发男人不经意间散发出的凉爽。

这时候，艾伦感受到了盯向自己的目光。他睁开眼，转向自己身旁。利威尔在移开视线之前被艾伦逮个正着。不知什么原因，艾伦觉得自己的嘴角不由得上扬了。他一想到也许……

艾伦的目光又落到了一朵花上，一朵盛放的红玫瑰。他俯身去摘花。他用自己的力量赋予了它永生，使它永不枯萎，还剥去了它的刺，然后将它献给了利威尔。“嘿，利威尔。”

“干嘛？！”男人厉声说。“我才没有盯着你——”看见那朵献给他的话，利威尔卡壳了，表情立刻软化下来。

“你可以把这个当做纪念品。”

“唔，谢谢你。”利威尔接过花。他戴着手套的手指刚触到玫瑰茎，玫瑰就在冰晶中凝固了。利威尔抽了口气，缩回了手，尽管艾伦仍然握着它。“我……我很抱歉……”

“哇！利威尔，这可太美了！”

“但是……”利威尔盯着冰冻的花，然后望向深色皮肤的男人。艾伦瞪大了眼看着那朵花。“好吧。”利威尔耸了耸肩，他明白这是夏国人头一次看到冰晶体。艾伦目瞪口呆看着这朵冰晶花，眼神都闪着光，他仔仔细细地观察着它的每个细节。

“而且它在我手里也没有融化耶！”艾伦喊道。

“哦，是啊。”利威尔见冰晶没有融化并没有很震惊。

“别担心，利威尔，我给你找点别的东西来。”

“随你的便。”利威尔蜷起腿，将头靠在膝盖上。只是默默欣赏着这个深色皮肤的男人。艾伦就像是夏天一样鲜丽活泼。那古铜色的皮肤充分说明了他晒了多少阳光，他那蓬松的头发很容易被风吹乱，像鸟窝一样。还有他那眼睛，炯炯有神，翠色鲜活，生机勃勃。他就如夏天一般。

一声尖叫打破了这令人舒适的沉默。竹子上满是蓝色和黄色皮毛的猴子，它们都尖叫着冲了下来。

“呃，又来了。”艾伦抱怨道。

“它们很坏吗？”利威尔问道，他很愿意动用自己的力量把这些动物安置在他们该待的地方。

“不，不完全是——”

其中一只猴子跳到了他们面前，张开双臂，仿佛在炫耀他手臂鲜艳的颜色。

“哦？”

当另一只猴子落在身后的时候，利威尔吓了一跳。他对那家伙威胁道：“如果你不想变成冰棒，那就退后。”

“嘿，走开！”艾伦命令这只灵长类动物，但它拒绝离开。

第三只猴子爬到利威尔的腿边，盯着他的斗篷。然后它伸出长臂，一下从黑发男人手里夺走了斗篷。

“嘿！”眼见着蓝猴子抢过斗篷而逃，利威尔手足无措地喘着粗气。其余的猴子紧随其后，对着他们做了个鬼脸就消失在了竹林中。

“对不起，我去帮你把斗篷拿回来。”艾伦为自己领地的动物的行为感到尴尬。

“不，我得走了。”利威尔跳下桌子。

“真的？”艾伦希望能多和这个冬国人相处一会儿。

“艾伦，你看！”利威尔张开双臂，这时候艾伦才注意到霜冻已经蔓延至草地和树林了。

“那件斗篷帮忙压制了我的力量，现在我得走了！”

“那好！我在后面跟着你！”艾伦也跟了上去，他们跑回了河边，一路上艾伦都踩在利威尔踏过的地方。

艾伦能够吸收这片区域的热量，但是光照还远远不够。在他们奔跑的过程中，霜逐渐变为了冰。艾伦不得不敲一敲冰面才能防止它扩散。

“你就快到了，继续跑！”艾伦鼓励道，他将释放出七成的力量来修补利威尔造成的伤害。但他并不生黑发男人的气，他不能责怪他。这该怪那些该死的猴子。

“就是这条河！”看着河面，利威尔倒抽了一口冷气。他加快脚步，不想再造成更多损失。他不希望事情更糟。

“我就在你身后，继续跑！”艾伦一边喘气一边努力追上来，同时还要融化冰块。

利威尔看见第一块石头就跳了上去，他的心脏终于停止了狂跳。因为他知道自己不再是夏园和它的公民的威胁了。

然而他在第三块岩石上滑倒了。利威尔掉进了河里，流水侵没了他的口鼻。他听见艾伦在喊他的名字，这使他恢复了冷静。他游了起来，喘着粗气，惊慌失措。蓝灰色的眼睛落在第三块岩石上。它变成了冰块。

利威尔试图游向岸边，但急流将他冲向瀑布的边缘。“艾伦！”

“坚持住，利威尔！我来了！”艾伦奔到河边，探出身子，伸出手。

利威尔尽他最大的努力游到深肤色男人的那一边，但是水流太湍急了，况且他不会游泳。他每次试图与水流搏斗都被淹了下去。“艾伦，我不行！”利威尔气喘吁吁。

“小心！”

利威尔没有听到警告，突然间急流将他撞在了岩石上，他一下晕了过去。

“靠！”艾伦眼见着利威尔被冲下了瀑布，他咒骂着冲到悬崖边，跟着跳了下去。

在黑发男人落下的那一刻，整个湖都冻成了坚冰，艾伦目瞪口呆。冰霜迅速地攀上瀑布，尽可能地在其他区域继续发酵，但艾伦并没有因此困扰，他们以后会修复所有损失的，但是首先，他必须救出利威尔。铜色皮肤的男人在空中翻了个身，动用他皇室血统和季节所赋予的力量，瞄准了坚硬的冰面，他希望自己落下时能打破冰面。

但是没有成功。他的脚落下时，没在厚厚的冰面上留下一丝痕迹。

“利威尔！”翠色眼睛扫视着下面的冰水。水下很黑，他的心开始狂跳，想着自己永远也救不了利威尔了。

这时，他看见了那个身影。“利威尔，坚持住！”艾伦喊了一声，退后一步，用拳头召唤着夏之炽热的力量。

他朝着冰面来了一拳，两拳，三拳，冰裂开了。艾伦不断敲击着，直到打出一个大洞。

然后他纵身一跃。身体在刺骨的湖水中瑟瑟发抖，但他增强了自己的力量，将身体加热到不会被冻僵。他看见利威尔意识尚存的身体漂浮在黑暗的湖面上。

他使出全身力气，向黑发男人游去。刚碰到利威尔，他就赶紧将他拉近，游回了水面。

艾伦冲破冰冷的水面，一边喘着粗气，一边将利威尔拽上岸，然后慢慢将自己拖上水面。

他急忙将男人抱在怀里，拍着他苍白的脸。“利威尔？醒醒！”

艾伦分开利威尔的嘴唇，将自己的唇覆了上去。

利威尔咳出呛进去的水。他的那双蓝眼睛睁开了。“什么？”

“利威尔！感谢老天，你没事！”艾伦几乎是叫喊着将他拉到胸前。

“王是不会死的，白痴。”利威尔悄声说，静静享受着艾伦的体温。

“什么？”艾伦瞪大眼看着他。

“我说—”

当瀑布的冰开始破裂融化时，两人都退了一步。利威尔现在清醒了，他开始减弱自己的力量。所有的冰都融化了，仿佛什么也没发生过。

艾伦转向黑发男人。他想要他亲口解释，但当他们正坐着的冰开始融化时，他立刻闭上了嘴。

“妈的！”艾伦咒骂道。他赶忙将男人抱在怀里，跑向岸边，但由于他的力量，湖中的厚冰融化得更快了。艾伦跳到岸边，已是精疲力尽。他轻轻放下利威尔，然后躺在了他身边。

“谢谢你。”利威尔小声说。他脱下了湿透的衣服，只留下一件白衬衫。

“别提了。”艾伦咯咯笑着说。然后他转过身，正对着利威尔。“你可以冻住整个湖，甚至能冻住瀑布。由此可以推断出你是王了。”

“好吧，”利威尔挤了挤衣服上的水。“所以……我想我们应该在这里建一座桥？”

***

他们花了三周时间来建造连接领土的所有桥。那个帮利威尔制作衣服的女巫，来自秋国的韩吉欣喜若狂。

不同国家的公民都对彼此的领地感到好奇万分。所有人都很兴奋，除了一些喜欢独处的冬国人。但利威尔打心底里知道，他的人民很高兴。

大桥正式开放的时候终于到来了。他们制定了新的法律来维持两地的秩序。这是有史以来头一遭，在韩吉神奇技艺的帮助下，各国统治者齐聚一堂。他们决定在大桥开幕式上展示各国的美食，动物和服装。

“春、夏、秋、冬的公民们！”艾伦欢呼道。“我们现在开放了各个国家的桥梁。”

春野和冬峰的居民礼貌地鼓了掌；夏园和秋国的居民欢呼雀跃。

利威尔微笑着静静看着夏园的人们试吃他们的冰淇淋。秋国人在玩雪，春国人只是安静地欣赏着冰雕。

就好似所有王国是为了每个人的福祉而联合在了一起，这是冬峰第一次这么生机勃勃。

一只温暖的手触了过来，利威尔甚至懒得抬头，只是与那只手十指相缠。

“太好了。”艾伦笑道。

“嗯，”利威尔点点头，看着他的国民与春野的居民相处得很好。“你知道吗，”他转向艾伦。“我知道一个很安静的地方，离这里很远。”

“真的吗？”艾伦傻笑。

“是的，而且我敢肯定那里没有猴子。”

“嘿！我已经责备过它们了。它们很抱歉。”

“不过，在河里滑倒并不好玩。”

“但如果没有它们来捣乱，桥就建不起来。”艾伦轻推了一下他的肩膀，慢慢拉近了两人之间的距离。

“嗯，没错。”利威尔耸耸肩。“走吗？”

“带路。”

利威尔熟练地用冰做了两个高脚杯，上面都有独特的刻花纹路。

艾伦拿出他从秋国餐厅的陈列柜里拿的酒，倒进杯子里。

“干杯？”利威尔举起酒杯。

“干杯。”艾伦举起杯子，两杯相碰，冰块咔咔作响。

利威尔抿了一口，香味充斥着味蕾。这味道的确很特别，他可以尝出这是葡萄和覆盆子混合的饮料。“还不赖。”

“同意。”艾伦笑着观察这四周。

利威尔领着他远离了人群。这里是他第一次看见他跳舞的池子。它就像一个秘密冰花园，树木像拱门似的向内弯曲，它们的树枝遮掩着夕阳的橙光。水滴形状的冰挂在枝头，每一滴都在阳光的照射下闪闪发亮。

“这地方真美！”艾伦惊叹。

“不如你带我去的那个地方美。”

“不，说真的，这里更好。”

这使黑发男人的嘴角露出一抹笑。“还没完呢。”

“什么？”

“等着瞧吧。”利威尔转向太阳。太阳正在落下，很快，就有点点星光出现在天空，他们四周的冰发出了蓝白色的光。

“哇。”艾伦侧耳注目。

“抬起头。”利威尔命令道，艾伦照做了。

“不会吧！”

利威尔将杯子举到嘴边，试图掩饰自己的偷笑。他望着瞠目结舌，盯着天空的艾伦。

“什么-这是怎么？”艾伦指着天。

“我叫它极光。”利威尔解释道。

“利威尔，这可太美了！大家都能看到，是么？”

“是的，每个人都能看见。但如果我将它扩散到其他领地，它们就会消失。”

“这可以太棒了！冬峰真美！”

“夏园也很美。”利威尔的眼睛一直盯着深肤色的男人。

艾伦对他笑了笑，然后两人一同欣赏着寂静的夜晚和炫色的天空。艾伦有些害羞地用手轻推了一下身旁人，利威尔没有拒绝，二人的手指紧紧缠绕在一起，享受着此夜。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者Note：很感谢你们能够享受这个艾伦和利威尔的故事。如果还有兴趣看别的故事请看我的主页。  
> 希望我的故事能给你带来好心情。  
> 大家也可以在Tumblr找我。  
> 下个故事见。


End file.
